


偷觑

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 75





	偷觑

私设.ooc致歉/abo设定/bug和字数一样多/dbq 

于是就有叹息，因压抑而深邃，还有偷偷地一瞥，因偷觑而更甜美，还有火一般的羞红，尽管不是出于犯罪。

——《唐璜》第一章第七十四节 

夏日夜空晴朗，几缕薄云，漫天星子闪烁。

花落从衣柜深处拖出个牛津词典大小的箱子，金属制的，在灯下泛着银光。

箱子里面是一枚针剂，在偏黄调的光下一时辨别不出颜色，但这不重要。他捏着那细小的一支注射器，咬咬牙，对着血管推了进去。

“呼…”浑身少年气的人，眼神里却透着与青涩面庞不符的野心与疯狂。注射器被随手丢弃，在地上滚动几圈，标签上的字悉数显现，“反向抑制剂”。

花落盯了那几个字一会儿，发出一声嗤笑，是omega又怎样？他穿的随意，一件樱粉色衬衫，袖口挽起，露出纤细的手腕，领口看似随意的解开一颗扣子，把线条漂亮的脖颈以下的风光挡住，反倒引人注目，一双长腿包裹在修身的裤子里，让人有种上前去摸一把的冲动。

花落对着镜子抓了一下头发，确认抑制剂完全生效，就直奔目的地去了——他常去的一家酒吧。

这两天父母又双叒叕度蜜月去了，他突发奇想要搞点事情，于是多方找人弄到了所谓反向抑制剂。

小贵，花落有点肉疼自己兼职赚的钱。所以今晚一定要按计划成事，搞个漂亮的omega玩玩。

酒吧里较往常更混乱，花落蹙眉，他其实并不算喜欢这里，只是觉得这里才能放纵自己。吧台前照例空了一个位置，花落熟门熟路的坐了上去，除了手指在台面轻敲了一下，并无其它动作，调酒师却自发放了杯酒到他面前。

“哈…懂我。”花落轻笑一声，手臂支在吧台上，几根细白手指提着杯口，轻轻摇晃，酒液晃动。他知道这个调酒的喜欢自己，毕竟自己可喝了好几次霸王酒，却什么事都没有。

“喜欢就好。”调酒师擦拭着被子，看似专注，余光缺一直没离开过花落。

“今天好像更热闹了？”花落呡一口酒，喉结微动，面上一派老练，心里却并不喜欢。

“嗯，新来了个驻唱的，长的好看，女客都快挤台上去了。”调酒师说话时皱着眉，似乎不太看得起对方。

“哦…那是个omega？”今晚的计划有着落了，花落对这个新来的，很感兴趣。

“据说是，白白净净的，不知道多少人睡过了。”嫌弃的意味毫不掩饰。

“那就更有意思了。”

花落放了酒杯，挤过人群，这会儿台上没人，台下的人潮也散了，花落有点后悔没把酒拿上，他没骨头似的半倚在台前，像个无赖之徒。

中场休息终于结束，主唱缓步上台，穿的竟然还是白衬衫牛仔裤，故作清纯吗，花落指腹摩擦着下巴。主唱的拿着把吉他，头发长了些，眼睛藏在后面，看不真切。

花落站直了身子，毫不掩饰眼神中的下流与露骨，强奸似的就这么在人腰腿上徘徊，带着隔层布料也能灼痛皮肤的狂热。

soso抬手去撩头发，一双眼睛终于全露出来，花落眼睛去追他的视线。是一种怎样的眼神呢，淡漠又热情，疏离又火热。花落对上那眼睛，若有似无的散发着抑制剂里alpha的味道。

soso声音一滞，后巧妙地转了个音，大家都沉浸在自己的世界里，酒精，汗水，欲望，肉体，就算他刚刚就那样停下，也不会有太大反响。

有一种淡淡的信息素味道萦绕在鼻尖，很微弱，薄荷的味道，带些刺激性，倒是有点意思。周围不乏有被花落信息素挑起欲望的omega，信息素纷杂直入soso鼻端，他不可抑制的起了反应。

soso很快知道罪魁祸首是谁，那个倚在台下的少年，眼神充满着挑衅，没错，在soso看来是这样。年少轻狂的alpha，哦不，应该是omega，信息素的味道太单薄，骗骗这些喝醉了头脑迟钝的人还差不多。

有趣。一曲唱完，soso悄声和同伴请假，推说自己累了。花落眼神从头至尾的露骨，对方胯间那鼓鼓囊囊的一团他自然不会错过。花落露出猎人的猎饵上了猎物的微笑，表达着他单方面的胜利。

花落脱离了人群就直奔卫生间去，他确信对方会来。花落推开卫生间的门，还没来得及扫视一圈看看那美人儿当在那个角落轻轻喘息着安抚自己。腿窝突然一疼，他被人从背后踩了腿跪倒在地上，花落手的反应快过思维，抓紧撑着地，才使得膝盖免于遭受磨难。

花落揉揉发疼的手掌，抬起头去看绕到自己面前的人，细白的脖颈露出来，彰显着他的无辜。他喉结不安地滚动两下，正对上驻唱那双锋利眸子，此刻哪还有一分唱台上的矜娇和纯良，分明是猎物到手的贪婪。

他才是得了猎物的猎人。花落眨眨眼睛，明白形势于己不利，他视线下移，他现在正对着来人的胯间，面对那被牛仔裤束缚着的野性。

“你…”花落想说什么，视线又去和soso碰撞，在对上眼的一瞬，alpha机具侵略性的信息素扑面而来，花落呼吸也滞了几秒。

“硬了，舔吧。”soso开口，声音不同于台上唱情歌的温存，充满着冷淡。

啧，竟然是个alpha。不如就玩玩？反正今晚不可能就这么回去，难得天时地利人和。

“我腿疼。”花落挪动了一下腿，地板太硬了，他有点跪不住。

“呵…好办。”眼前的小朋友挺可爱，值得他花费一些耐心。soso把人从地上拉起来，然后趁他没站稳，弯腰一把把人扛在肩上。

花落还没缓过来，眼前又是一阵旋转，人已经离地了，“喂…很危险的。”

“soso。”

“哦…soso。”

卫生间到驻唱休息室不过几步路，soso进了门把人放下压在门上，顺手锁门。

soso双臂把人禁在一小方天地，低头去看他，意料之内的慌乱和故作镇定。

“叫什么名字？”

“你管我。”花落被他圈在怀里挣扎不得，面色红的可疑。面前的人从进门开始就毫不保留的释放信息素，花落充分怀疑抑制剂已经失效，这还是好的，他甚至觉得自己几乎要被迫提前发情了。

“你会告诉我的。”soso贴着他耳朵，话说的百分百自信。

“你，信息素收一收。”soso的信息素味道像极了长岛冰茶，是他一直想却不敢试的酒。味道是红茶一般的清透恬淡，待你呼吸几口周遭的空气，沉入肺里，就会立刻沉醉。

“怎么，堂堂alpha这点程度都受不住？”soso嘴上嘲讽，心里免不了讶异，普通omega早该提前发情求cao了，这小朋友竟然还能神志清醒的和他说话。

花落听出他反讽自己，抬腿想去踹他，却被对方掐住大腿带到腰上，下半身无缝贴合，炽热滚烫的欲望隔着布料传递。

soso用鼻尖去蹭他的颈侧，有一丝若有若无的花香。

但是太淡了，还不够。

soso嘬一口花落红润的嘴唇，向下是喉结，锁骨。

衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开。自己每一次舔舐，都会换来对方一阵轻颤，有意思。

“喜欢这样吗？”soso看着花落被顶起的裤子，明知故问。

“…不喜欢。”花落嘴硬，却在下一刻被握住命脉。

“撒谎可不是好孩子啊。”soso边说，手上动作不停。

花落彻底动情，信息素的味道也浓烈起来。是蔷薇花的味道，甜香馥郁。

喘息逐渐急促，真有点发情的前兆了。花落虽然常年混迹这些鱼龙混杂的地方，却并没在哪个人身上乱过阵脚，失过分寸。如今被这样压着，也是头一回。

“啊…”无意识的呻吟婉转于唇齿间，暴露了他心底的真实感觉。

soso手活很好，加之信息素催动，花落很快交代了一次，发情的迹象显露，他已经快要找不到南北了。

“够了！别…”花落因为这样就可以结束这场情事，再不济就是帮对方撸回来，没想到他竟然把手往他后面伸去。来人的手带着精液一路摸索过去，粘腻的感觉，却不乏润滑效果。

“爽完了就想走？”soso手指探了一节进去，穴口依然湿润，是omega的天性使然，就着精液则进入的更加顺畅。“才刚刚开始呢。”

soso抽回手，打横抱起手软脚软的花落往单人床上一扔。床面说不上柔软，何况对方动作并不轻柔，痛感一下自腰背扩散，花落反而清醒了些。

“喂…别太过分…”花落半撑起身子，想阻止这场荒唐的情事。

“过分？你忘了。”soso还是低头看他，一种居高临下的态度，“是你先招惹我的。”

花落最看不惯那些alpha自视甚高的嘴脸，他猛起身拽住soso的已领，半强迫的让人弯了腰。嘴唇碰撞在一起，力道大了些，有铁锈的味道在口腔漫开。

一个粗鲁莽撞的吻，打破了两人的顾忌，他们加深这个吻，意乱情迷似的，胡乱的去扯对方的衣物，像所有恩爱的情侣那样抚摸对方，偶尔分开一丝距离，交换双方的喘息。

漫长的亲吻结束，衣服也脱的差不多了，凌乱的四散在地上，床上人影绰约，月光照进来，画面旖旎。

长岛冰茶的味道和蔷薇花香交汇，融合成一种新的，奇异的味道，有着无法言说的美妙。

“你湿了。”soso手又往那方禁地探去，甚至不需要过多的润滑，对方自己分泌的液体就足够手指顺利进入。内里紧致顺滑，因为主人的动情而火热。

“闭嘴！”花落羞的无地自容，偏偏这个人有意叫他难堪。

“不想要？”soso乐于这样的挑逗，对方嘴硬炸毛的样子很是可爱。

“你不行就滚。”花落被他激怒了。

手指逐渐加到三根，花落嘴唇都快咬破了，才忍住那一声声淫荡的喘息。

“趴着。”soso抽出手指下达命令。

“没力气了。”花落有意不听他的话，蜷起腿，感觉浑身酸软，确实一点力气也挤不出。

soso直接捞着人翻了个身，“跪起来。”

“凭什么…听你的？”花落虽不愿听话，却也被迫着抬起腰，叉开腿跪着，soso手托着他的腰，不动不行。

“凭我，现在就要干你。”soso附身从地上的衣物里摸出个tt，今天队里新来的小姑娘塞给他的，他也就接着了。

“…你”花落额头抵在枕上，身体有些僵硬，颇有种赴死的豪壮。

“放松点，”soso捏捏花落的屁股，富有弹性的臀肉任人揉捏，直至印上鲜红指印，“乖。”他扶着自己缓缓进入，小穴也几乎是在同时给出回应，温软的穴肉拥覆上来，极致销魂。

大操大干不过是基本程序，soso甚至没给花落适应的时间，整根没入后又退出，再发狠似的挺进，花落喉间的呻吟到底没能藏住，一声娇过一声。

“叫什么名字？”

“哈…凭什么，告诉你？”

答非所问换来的是更猛烈的操干。

“说不说？”

“啊…你他妈的…想我死？”花落被逼的咬住手指，将那些呻吟堵在嘴里。肉体撞击的声音清晰起来，花落感觉自己被顶的要失去知觉了。

“嗯…你，慢点，”花落被cao的受不住，服软般回答，“花落。”

“乖，早说不就好了。”soso附身轻咬他的耳廓以示奖励，身下的动作也慢了些。他嘴唇移到花落后颈的位置，忍不住去舔舐，甚至用牙齿去摩擦。“好香。”

“喂…不可以咬的。”花落有些慌了，咬破腺体这种程度的标记，要是被爸妈发现了，大概会把他的铺盖卷了丢门口，让他去找对方。

soso本无意标记他，看见小朋友突然反对，倒是来了兴趣，语气恶劣道：“我要是一定要咬呢？”

“你…不行！”花落还欲说些什么，soso却突然又加快抽插的速度，手指抚上他的腺体揉捏。手指的热度传导过来，无异于催情。

“诶…花儿”

花落还没来得及驳回这种油腻的叫法，就被soso揽起来，他姿态强硬的将双膝挤进花落岔开的腿间，花落则被迫趴在墙上。左脸贴在冰凉的墙壁上，让花落回了一丝神，他曲着手指抵住墙面，以给自己和墙隔开一些空间。这个姿势无疑让soso进的更深，花落低低地喘息着，耗尽他转头的力气。

“网上看到的。”soso轻轻舔舐了一下花落的耳朵，声音诱惑似的轻柔，“听说会很爽。”

“难受…呜…你，草！”花落屈着手指扣墙，他感觉soso几乎要顶到生殖腔口了。身后人从容的动起来，却一下比一下深入，花落最终失了撑住墙面的力气，只好手垫着额头，以防止自己撞到墙上。

花落几乎跪不住，身子不断往下滑，又被soso顶起来，循环往复，倒像是一种迎合。又酸又涨的感觉充斥着小腹，他想喊疼，却又被口里因快感发出的放荡呻吟逼的说不出话。

“喜欢吗？”soso沉醉于浓烈的蔷薇花香之中他把头埋在花落颈侧，动作逐渐放缓。

“喜欢…你…”大爷！当然，这两个字在花落说出口之前，就被细碎的低喘打断。因为soso突然加快抽送速度。

一次比一次激烈的撞击，o的腔口本就脆弱，何况少年初经人事，经受不住这样的打击，花落脸色有些白。若说刚才的片刻温存中花落还有快感可言，那么现在便全是酸麻的痛感，他有一种自己几乎要被捅穿的错觉。

偏偏soso手又不老实的揉捏他的乳头，腺体也再次得到了舌头的喜爱，可谓上半身感受如天堂，下半身待遇如地狱。

“怎么办？我还是想咬这里。”

花落身上的敏感点无一不被照顾着，牙尖蹭过皮肤的痛感，可以说微不足道，却激的花落眼泪收不住，声音也带上哭腔，“别…”

soso抬手去捏花落的下巴，强迫他半转过头，舔舔他的嘴唇，样子像极了情人间的温存，说出来的话却不那么温柔，“后悔了？”

花落分不出多余的注意力来思考soso说的话，因为后颈的痛感清晰了一些，身下的顶弄也越发粗暴。冰火两重天的刺激，快乐与痛苦并重，花落甚至忘了求饶，只是嘴里不住的叫着，眼泪也不停。这副样子更激起soso的凌虐欲。

soso叼着他的腺体，微微用力，一瞬间真有种咬破它的冲动。

“唔……别咬”花落困兽似的呜咽，形势逼他放下一切，对身后的人求饶。“求你…”

soso应言松口，下身又是一记狠顶。泛白的牙印在一瞬变成深红，染上暧昧的颜色。

小朋友哭着求饶的样子，特别好看，带着哭腔的嗓音，也尤为动人。

花落几乎要叫不出来了，下身体会到的快感逐渐强烈，又并着难言的酸痛，他支撑不住地向下滑，却让那玩意儿入的更深。见把人欺负的狠了，soso也慢下动作来，他抬着花落的腰轻轻退出来，把人翻过身面对着自己，然后左手并拢两指，花心眼的探入被草的松软的小穴按压。

soso自知刚才做的过分，所以借此让花落缓和一下。

花落一双眼睛水汽朦胧，情欲上来的很快，他只知道纤细修长的手指在此刻无法满足自己，却不知道该如何开口。

“…你”快点进来。这种花打死花落他也不会说的，只是一双好看的眼睛望进soso带着狡猾笑意的眼里。

soso也不过分为难他，抽出手指，引着花落坐下来，彻底契合的那一刻，两人俱是一声喟叹。花落还毫不客气地在soso背上留下几道抓痕。

“舒服了？”

“叫你闭嘴！”

soso低笑一声，“这可是我的第一次呢，不知道您用的舒不舒服？”

“…草，你有病吧？”花落一把将人推倒，手撑着他结实的胸膛，“要…哈…要不是我今年成年了，我就去告你！”

言下之意就是我也第一次，要不是我今年十八了，构不成刑事责任，不然你就等着牢底坐穿吧！

soso内心一时间不知作何反应，真小啊，原以为是看起来嫩，哪曾想他真的是个孩子，甚至这可能是初经人事。

“……”难得的轮到soso沉默了，但也只持续了片刻，“我会负责的。”虽然人还舒舒坦坦的躺在床上，急需发泄的性器也在温柔乡里待的安稳。花落却觉得，这话听起来有种莫名的说服力。

“…随你的便。”花落差点觉得自己遇上的这个A是不是百年难一遇的睿智。

soso撑起身子把花落压回床上，重新掌握主权，没在像之前那样粗暴顶弄，而是轻柔却又不失力道的抽查，和之前完全不一样的快感直击大脑，花落很快无暇思考其它。

soso盯着身下人爽到眯起来的眼睛，还是没有克制住亲吻的冲动，并最终将嘴唇流连到花落红艳的唇上，在这个深情而缠绵的吻中释放自己。

花落在soso最后那个温柔却强制的亲吻里，承受高潮带来的强烈快感，最终支持不住昏睡过去。他被soso抱在怀里，手顺从的攀着soso，很可爱。

“我是认真的。”花落耳边轻飘飘的回响起这句话，砸的他从梦中惊醒。

窗外夜色深沉，星星不知何时也隐没了，花落猛于惊醒中睁眼，试探性的动动身子，浑身上下没一处不酸疼的，尤其是…啧，他艰难的弯腰去拾散乱在地上的衣物，动作间，疼痛更加明显。

破晓的光打进来，soso睁开眼，小朋友是半夜走的，他知道的很清楚。他勾唇笑了一下，上了我的床，可没那么简单，又合了眼，期待下一次的会面。

下次，可不会就这么让你走的。

————————————————

这也许是一个小连载

私设爆炸那种

我初试abo，轻喷


End file.
